nippon_melody_grand_prixfandomcom-20200215-history
Edition 01
Edition 1 (E01) ''Nippon Melody Grand Prix ''is the Japanese music competition that would select Japanese's entry for the Melody International Song Contest Edition 01. 65 songs will compete in a three-week-long process which will consist of five semi-finals on 30 of January, 01, 06, 08, 10, 15 & 18 February 2018. The six shows will be hosted by Tomohisa Yamashita & Satomi Ishihara. Twelve entries will compete in each semi-final—the top four will qualify directly to the final, while the middle four songs will qualify for the second chance round. The bottom four songs in each semifinal will be eliminated from the competition. It is the return to the original format, with many different artist, & songs. The Event Nippon Melody Grand Prix is expected to view 48 million viewers in Japan alone, possibly one of the biggest viewership of Japan. The Events will be live in the following. For the Preliminary Heats For the Semi Finals & Last Chance For The Grand Final A Total of 65 Candidates will be competing in the first edition of the song contest (60 will be going to the Semi-Finals, & 5 Wildcard Entries will be going directly to the Grand Final). The Final 12 Acts will be competing to win NMGP and represent Japan at the Melody International Song Contest. The Grand Final will be live telecast and the voting results will be announced, which will lead to announced the winner at the near end of the National Final. Preliminary Heats Heat 1 The first Heat will take place on 24 January 2017 at the Sapporo Dome in Sapporo. Heat 2 The second Heat will take place on 30 January 2017 at the Ōita Bank Dome in Ōita. Heat 3 The third Heat will take place on 31 January 2017 at the Toyota Stadium in Toyota. Heat 4 The fourth Heat will take place on 03 February 2017 at the Fukuoka Dome in Fukuoka. Heat 5 The fifth Heat will take place on 04 February 2017 at the Nagoya Dome in Nagoya. Semi-Finals The Semi Finals will be divided into 2 Parts, 8 Slots will go Direct to the Final, while 5 will go to the Last Chance, which Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 1 will take place at the Nippon Budokan on 10 February 2018 Semi-Final 2 Semi-Final 2 will take place at the Yoyogi National Stadium on 11 February 2018 Last Chance The fifth semi-final will take place on 15 February 2017 at the Nagoya Dome in Nagoya The Final Grand Final The Grand Final will take place on the 23 February of 2018 at the Tokyo Dome. The Top 12 will be going direct to the Super Final. Super Final The Super Final will be taken place on the 24 February, 2018 at the Tokyo Dome. The Top 12 will be competing on the Super Final International Broadcast Nippon Melody Grand Prix will be broadcast also outside of Japan, the following countries who will broadcast the contest are: Japan in MiSC E:01 The Preliminary Final Result (Japan): The Semi-Final Results (Japan): The Grand Final Results (Japan): __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__